Facing The Past
by Pineapples are cute
Summary: Stranded in Jamaca. Lost in the forest with the person you hate the most. Being left for dead. Alejandro and Heather are stuck in the middle of a Jamacan forest hiding from Slenderman. But they must face the past in order to save themselves…
1. Chapter 1

**Hey waz up bitchez!**

**I have been OBSESSED with slenderman lately and even wrote a fic on him... and Noah...and Cody,**

**NOW I'M GONNA WRITE ANOTHER! **

**really dont ask. I was playing it untill 3:00 am at my BFF's house! God help my soul...**

**ENJOY!**

It is cold.

And dark.

And I am scared as hell.

Since when does fucking JAMACA have a forest anyways...

How did I get dragged into this fucking hell well...

*Flashback*

"I can't believe Chris would spend all the planes fuel money ON A FUCKING SOLID GOLD HOT TUB!" Courtney screamed Jumping off her chair. The Amazons and Team Chris is really really really really gay, were all partying in the sun. We were at a nice place and Chris wasn't bugging us so Owen decides we should throw a party.

Owen,Tyler,Cody and a forced-to-go Noah were playing a game of volleyball, Courtney, Sierra and Gwen were hanging by the pool talking and sunbathing, well Gwen was sitting in a patch of shade while they sat in the sun that was next to her, I was sitting under some palm trees by myself and Alejandro was god knows where.

Courtney was complaining. How unusual .

Bet they could still hear her in Canada.

Then the Volleyball came and hit me on the head. Curtsey of Tyler...

"WATCH WHERE YOU THROW THE DAMN BALL!" I yell at them and throw the ball back pegging Tyler in the face.

Score.

I then sat back down and begin to draw in a little pocket notebook that stays in my pocket with a pen at all times. Hey ya never know when you could think of a master scheme.

No one knows but I do love to sketch.

After an hour or so The sun is beginning to set and everyone is heading inside the plane. I don't.

I continue to sketch.

"Hey Chica, shouldn't you be inside the plane." A smug voice says from the bush behind me. I roll my eyes.

"I could ask you the same thing" I spit back with venom. Then HE walks out of the bush and takes a seat next to me.

He looks at my notepad.

I had drawn a girl surrounded by darkness and the only other thing there was a faceless man in a suit looking at her while she is frozen unable to move and tears are falling down her face. The girl is no older than 5 and has long black hair and is in a nighty and barefoot.

" Nice picture." He says but looks at me strangely.

"Just leave me alone Alejandro!" I yell.

"Its to much fun to see you suffer though..." Alejandro complains. "Your beautiful when you suffer" He purred.

"GET AWAY FROM ME" I scream walking away. "Jackass" I mummble.

I was just about to walk through the plane door. Then I heard...

"GET AWAY FROM ME SIERRA!"

"BUT I LOVE YOU!"

"WOULD YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP IM TRYING TO READ!"

"WHAT TWILIGHT?! HAHA GAYBO!"

"GO TEAM JACOB!"

"EDWARDS TO AWESOME FOR YOU JACOB BITCHEZ"

"BELLA SHOULD JUST GIVE THE TWO UP AND GO GAY WITH ALICE!"

"WHAT THE FUCK GWEN!"

"IT WOULD BE ENTERTAINING!"

I shudder.

I hate Twilight and everone on that plane so like fuck I'm going in there!

I walk off. Its getting colder now and its dark. I walk past a couple of bushes and walk into a clump of trees. I turn around. Can't find the exit.

Shit.

I turn around. I hear something.

"AAAAAIIIEEEEEE!" I hear a voice scream. It came from another patch of bush. I run over to it. Maybe Noah finally got sick of the Twilight argument, came out and tripped or Tyler or Courtney or SOMEONE.

I look behind the bush.

Alejandro.

His leg has blood flowing down it and he's holding a piece of paper in his hands.

"Urrrrrrg..." He groans. His eyes flutter open and he looks at me.

"We have to find the other 7 signs or there will be no escape" Alejandro says wide eyed like he drank to much coffee.

"Maybe you should calm the fuck down and tell me what happend to you" I say placing my hands on my hips.

I help him stand up.

"He's here. A faceless slender man in a tux" Alejandro says.

"An anorexic faceless man?" I ask looking at him. Deep down I am afraid.

When I was 5 I had a dream. I was running through the woods. The woods near my house. The a man matching Alejandro's discription came up to me and tried to attack me.

I woke up in my bed. I thought it was a dream.

Maybe I thought wrong.

"Whats in your hand" I ask.

"A note I found it on a tree." He tells me.

I take a look.

"Help me." I read out loud. I turn the page over "7 to go"

"Have you ever seen this guy before" Alejandro asks me.

"Chris is pulling a trick on us!" I say ignoring his question.

"COME AND GET US CHRIS! WHERE NOT SCARED!" I scream into the darkness.

"Is your leg ok?" I ask Alejandro.

He nods

"Listen, this has to be a joke." I say to him.

"I hope so… but it looked so real…" Alejandro says and trails off.

"So did 'camp wawanakwa on our contracts when we signed them NOW LOOK AT US!" I scream the last part.

Thats when I break down.

Tears fall from my face.

I fall onto the ground.

"Heather whats wrong?" Alejandro asks crouching next to me.

"I-I-I h-have s-seen him b-before. W-when I-i was f-F-five." I stutter

"N-now that son of a b-b-bitch is b-back, the l-locals around m-my h-h-ouse called i-it S-s-slender…" I whisper its name.

Then it appears.

It looms over us.

I expected Alejandro to leave me.

But he didn't.

He grabbed my hand and we ran.

Ran. Ran . Ran . Ran.

Then we collapsed on the ground.

*end*

Now I lye next to Alejandro who still hasn't woken up.

The I see it.

A tunnel.

And it has a sign.

I run over, pick it up and run back to Alejandro.

Only he's gone.

He left me for dead.

I look at the sign.

"Always watching no eyes" I read out loud to no one in paticular.

I feel something loom behin me

"Shit…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Waz Up! Okay so I have like writers block for muh other fics so I'll be doing this fic for now**

**thanks for your reviews!**

I turn around slowly.

Stupid Idea. His head was in my face and his tentacles reaching out to me.

I scream and run.

I run for about 10 minutes untill I'm certain he's not there.

Then I trip.

I look at what I had tripped on

"A camera!" I yell

I look into the camera.

"CHRIS I KNOW YOUR BEHIND THIS YOU SON OF A BITCH I'LL KILL YOU!" I yell and kick the camera.

I run again.

(Back on the plane)

"Hey where's Heather?" Sierra asked looking at the Amazons. Everyone pretty much left the Twilight argument after about an hour.

"Yeah where is the Queen Bee?" Gwen continued. Then Owen rushed in.

"Have you guys seen Al?" He Asked wide eyed.

"I think he means Alejandro…" Cody told the girls who were wondering 'who the fuck is Al'

"No. Have you seen Heather?" Courtney aske Owen who shook his head.

The loudspeaker crackled into life.

"All contestants get your butts into the common area NOW its really important." Chris' voice demmanded over the machine

"Its about Al and Heather NOT my hair…" He continued after Courtney had whispered to Gwen.

"10 bucks says its about his hair"

"That means Courtney owes Gwen 10 bucks" Chris said through the speakers. Courtney glared at the box and payed up.

Then they all walked to the common area to see what 'The host with the most' wanted.

They saw him with a TV next to him.

"I sent some interns to hide numerous cameras in the jamacan bush and the interns never came back. Heatherseemed to have stummbled on a couple of em"

The cast were then showed the footage of Heather screaming at the camera and when she ran from Slender.

The cast gasped.

"What is that thing?" Gwen asked neversly.

"That my not-so-dear Gwen was a INTERN KILLER!" Chris yelled "IT TOOK ALL MY INTERNS DAMMIT!"

Everyone just looked at him.

"Hey whats that?" Owen asked pointing at the TV screen.

It showed Alejandro and a few interns tied up against walls in a cave.

"HEY WHO HAS HEATHERS CELL NUMBER!" Cody yelled.

"I DO!" Sierra screamed.

"We were not actually ALLOWED to take phones this season dumbass" Courtney replied back.

"Who the fuck even follows that rule" Noah asked rolling his eyes.

Courtney glared at him.

"WELL CALL HER I CANT RISK ANOTHER LAWSUIT!" Chris screamed.

The contestants looked at one another.

Sierra pulled out her phone and called Heather's number.

She then put it on loudspeaker for everyone to hear.

1 ring

2 rings

3 rings

4 rings

5 rings

"Hi this is Heather. If your someone sending me hate mail FUCK YOU if your from Total Drama I HATE YOU if your Chris Mclean I HATE YOU YOU DIRTY BASTERED Anyone else feel free to leave a message if I don't hate you"

Beep.

With that Sierra hung up.

Everyone looked at Chris,

"WELL FUCK YOU TO HEATHER!" He screamed

"She hung up genius" Noah said rolling his eyes. Chris glared at him.

"Well what do we do now?" Asked Tyler.

"I hate Heather but seriously KILL her c'mon thats a little… harsh" Courtney added. The cast nodded.

"FINE! We'll look for her and Alejandro!" Chris yelled defeated.

(Back in the forest)

I honestly dont know where I am going.

I am lost.

Why can't I just face it.

Oh yeah I'm me.

I look at the sign I have.

She probably has one already.

If not all of them.

My phone rings. Why I have it don't ask.

"Hello" I sigh into the phone.

"Alejandro are you okay? Its Cody" the tech geek says to the phone.

"How the hell did you get my number?!" I exclaim

"Chris" I grit my teeth. "But are you okay? Where's Heather?" He asks.

"I'm not so fine. I just set a bunch of interns free and-" "YES!" Chris yells into the phone "I just got out and dont know where she is…" I continue.

"Okay. Chef's in the emergency helicopter and will save you and Heather from the… thing." Cody says.

"Thanks Co-" The connection drops dead. I look behind me. Probably shouldn't have done that.

Slender.

Standing 10 feet behind me.

I run.

And run.

And run.

Then he's gone.

I look at the tree I am neelong before in exaughtion.

A sign.

"Dont look or he'll take you" I read to myself.

"No shit" I mutter having already been taken.

Then theres a flash of light in the sky.

The helicopter.

Its been shot.

* * *

I look at the sky. Beautiful and dark. Almost like this situation. Dark yes. Beautiful: fuck no.

Then I see it.

A flash of light in the sky.

Flames.

Fire.

Sending A helicopter spinning down.

Joys of karma…

That could have been my ticket out lf here.

Now its gone.

Like Alejandro.

Is he hurt. Did he find a sign. Is he… dead? NO I will not think that way.

If only I could help it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello people of the random universe**

**I have a favour.**

**can you please read AND review to some of my one shots and stuff. You've been hell supportive but I only have a few reviews and want to know if I should actually bother continuing with them...**

**anyways enough of my whining, Heres Chapter 3 bitchez!**

I run over to the helicopter crash.

Nothing.

But... rubble and metal.

The pilots long gone. Along with my hopes.

Where is Alejandro? I need him. Even if he tries to flirt or try to pull a move on me he's supporting me and actually being nice. His actions almost genuine.

If only it were.

Then I see him. Over on the other side of the crash.

"HEATHER!" He screams with a look of horror on his face.

"I'M OVER HERE!" I yell back.

"LOOK BEHIND YOU!" Alejandro screams. I regret it. I look and I can't move.

I feel numb.

* * *

I see her fall.

_fuck._

He vanishes with Mi Amor in his arms.

No.

But I look over to where she was.

The signs.

My one from earilier and another she must have found.

I pick them up and shove the in my pocket with the other one.

"four more to go.." I murmer

I think of the look on her face as she was on her face before it took her.

Was that a look of relief that I was OK or was it worry because of the crash... Disapointment I didnt die.

I walk of to think this all through. She cant be dead... Can she?

I shake my head. Positive thoughts. Positive positive pos- Oh screw it! We are gonna be killed and theres nothing I can do about it.

I sigh and walk. The I see a building, a restroom I think. What the fuck is a random restroom doing in the middle of a Slenderman infested forest in JAMACA!

I step inside. Mistake. I think I'm gonna be sick…

Black gunk on the floor.

Like blood turned old.

I shudder and keep walking. I have to fund these signs and save Mi Amour.

I keep walking and walk into several rooms, not even toilets the most one room had was a chair which was random as fuck!

I sigh and walk into the last room. YES a sign.

I turn around.

. . .Dammit.

I look at his face of a split seccond then run.

Right into him.

Then he disapeers. What the fuck.

I look at the sign.

"Follows, no shit sherlock." I say rolling my eyes as I walk out.

* * *

I wake up, every bone in my body hurts like hell.

I sit up. I'm tied to a tree.

"ALEJANDRO! CHRIS! SIERRA! CODY!" I scream "Anyone…"

"I'm here." A ghostly voice replys to me as a gust of wind is shot at me.

"Remember me Heather." It says again. Tears roll down my face.

"LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!" I scream louder.

"Why would I do that. Didn't you miss me Heather. I still remember you without the nighty and bare feet" It hisses.

"HELP!" I scream of course no one hears me.

"It wasnt all a dream Heather, I know you remember it quite visually!" It hisses harder. He steps closer and puts a piece of paper in my face.

My sketch.

"Leave me alone please, what did I ever do to you!" I demand.

"You did nothing! I just am having so much fun. Enjoying the party?" It hisses.

Then it goes.

I let the tears fall slowly from my eyes letting out 13 years of pain. That day in the forest is when I started being a bitch. I needed a cover-up, I was afraid It might find me again. To bad for me cuz my mask of make-up and lies can't fool the guy with no eyes.

* * *

I quietly step out of the restrooms and walk around to the other side of the building and find a farmiliar face.

"Its gonna be ok we just need to find Mama, Mama…" He said to himself.

I walk over to the teen.

"DJ?" I say stunned as I look at him.

"Alejandro, where's the plane I WANT TO GO HOME" DJ screamed.

"I honestly don't know. How did you get messud up in this retarded forest?" I ask.

"When Chris kicked me off the plane, I was attaked by fireants so I ran screaming into the forest, why does this place even have a forest!? Anyways I ran into thos faceless guy and ran and ran and ran until I got here." DJ explains.

"So in other words Chris' fault?" I ask and DJ nods.

"How did you get here?" He asks me.

"I got sick of my team sp I went exploring and yeah I ran into Slenderman" I explain.

"Slenderman?" He asks

"Its what the people in Heather's town called him" I tell DJ

"Heathers here to? Where!?" DJ asks.

"I would love to know that right now DJ I really would." I sigh

"HELP!" I hear a voice cry faintly. I reconise that voice.

"Isn't THAT Heather?" DJ asks I have no time to answer because before I know it I'm off my feet running toward the sound.

I can't let her get away again


	4. Chapter 4

I feel like crap. Nothing more than crap. The smooth dirt creeping into my nails as my fist digs deeper into the ground.

I have to destroy that sketch. I have to destroy my pain. And I will destroy Slender.

...Then the rest of the compotition and go home with the million. And I will never look back at Total Drama. Except the memories have been burned into my brain and only memory loss willl make me forget. But I highly doubt thats an option.

I rip the drawing into a thousand pieces and cover the hole back in with the dirt.

There was an intern there in the bush next to the tree I was tied up to. After Slender had gone he cut me free saying he had done the same to Al and a couple other interns who were here earlier. He had been trying to find a way out then ended up back here.

Then I run.

Never wanting to cross that path again EVER! But what are the likes of me coming back here if I 'm not killed.

I hear a scream. A very farmiliar one since the whole world has heard it cry Mama in just about every episode.

DJ.

I run over to the scream. He must have gotten lost. The helicopter must have been looking for him to take him back to Playa Des Losers. I look thurther into the forest looking for any light because I cant see a thing.

"DJ!" I call out.

"Heather!" His voice rings out through the trees. I yank my phone out of my poket and use iTorch. Why didn't I think of this earlier.

HEY!

Damn. I look down to see how good the reception is out here. No bars. No WiFi. There goes my genius idea.

I see DJ curled up into a small ball near what seems to be a toilet block.

"How did you get here?" I ask sitting down next to the jamaican boy.

"I was trying to find a way outta here when all kinds of weird creapy stuff started to happen" He replies. "Alejandro was here a while ago looking for you, I was ment to ask him about this sign I found but he just ran off!" DJ exclaims passing me a piece of paper that has 'no' written on it about 10 times.

I go to put it in my back pocket.

"Where did Alejandro go?" I ask. DJ points back over to the oposite of where I came from.

"Over there" I nod.

"Thanks DJ but you might wanna stay here" I tell him. We are talking to the person who cries Mama every day. I ain't telling him. "Oh Go find the plane" or anything like that. I start walking off

"Yeah, Old Slendy might come get me" DJ say. That stops me in my tracks.

"You know about-"

"Alejandro told me" DJ interupts. I nod and walk off. I will destroy slender if its the last thing I fucking do.

I run and run and run trying to find her.

Its no use she's been taken. No! I will not let myslef thing that way. As I'm running I crash into somthing.

No. Someone.

I look at the person in front of me.

"Heather!" I exclaim and help her up.

"We. Are. Going. To. destroy. It" The asian girl says empthasizing each word.

"We will. How many signs do you have." She pulls out 2 and I pull out 4.

"One more left " A voice from the side hisses.

We both know better than to look. We run.


End file.
